Klonoa's Travels (new)
by Gamr13
Summary: Will be updated later on


Klonoa's Travels: Chapter 1

Klonoa wakes up early, it was 6:00 am the wind was lightly puffing and the birds were chirping, the Sea of Tears still crying, the trees gently swaying with the orange-blue sky, the sun was rising, yet still the Sea of Tears remains dark, today was the day Klonoa would travel to his long lost friends house, over in Phantomile. Huepow awakens with the sound of Klonoa getting up and packing some things of his on the plane for his 12:00 pm flight. "You should say goodbye to Lolo and Popka before you leave, they're usually up at this hour anyway" Huepow says with a horse voice. "I'll go over now and say goodbye to them, don't worry, haha" Klonoa replies as he walks out of the house leaving his back on the couch "Back in a moment Huepow"

He walks over to Lolo and Popka's house, they live together in a medium sized house opposite to Klonoas house. He knocks and Lolo gets surprised by this, she opens the door and hugs Klonoa "hey, why are you out so early?" She questions him, "My flight's at 12, when we usually meet up, so, I just came here to say goodbye", "how long are you going for?", "five weeks", "oh...Where to?", "Phantomile, heh, to see my childhood friend, if you're able to get a ticket you could go too", "I doubt that I could, but I would've loved to go with you", "Here, I got you one, I knew you would have loved to go", her eyes widen and she looks at him in shock "Wha-?! These are so expensive! Why did you get me one?!" he smiles and chuckles "Just take it and get packing, hehe, I'll help you out if you want?", "Sure! Just let me get changed first" Klonoa noticed that she was in her night dress, he nods as she closes the door and runs into her room getting changed, he waits outside and sits on the doorstep, minutes later she opens the door looking like she usually does, she takes her hat off the door and puts it on her head, "c'mon", she drags him in and he closes the door following her into her room, "All I need is shirts and trousers, in there" she points at the wardrobe, he opens the wardrobe and takes out random shirts and trousers and lays them on the bed, Lolo packs them and she zips the bag up. Lolo takes her bag over to Klonoas house, Popka walks out of his room "What's going on?", Lolo looks back at him "I'm going to Phantomile, think you'll be able to look after the house?", "Uhh...Is Huepow staying?", "yes" She replies, Popka nods as they leave the house.

They enter Klonoas house, they start to kill time by playing a game of cards with Huepow, 11:30 am comes and they grab their things and head out to the airport, as soon as they get there people are boarding the plane to go to Phantomile, they get their tickets and stuff checked and then board the plane. Moments later the plane takes off and they begin to sleep during the 12 hour trip. "Fifteen minutes until arrival" a message through the speaker says, Klonoa and Lolo both wake up, they feel rough and very stiff from sitting for so long, they begin singing songs to themselves as the plane comes into landing.

They get off the plane and stretch, Klonoa looks around the area to look for his friend, after seconds he found him, standing with a sign that read "Klonoa" on it, Klonoa taps Lolo on the shoulder and they approach him, he smiles widely and greets them, they walk out to his car and Klonoas friend and Lolo introduce themselves, his name is Toby, a childhood best friend to Klonoa. "So, how have you been?" Toby asks "Good, New house, living near a theme park, new friends, best of all, no heartless" Klonoa replies "There's still a few heartless wandering around this world...Best be careful" Toby drives Klonoa and Lolo back to his house, a medium sized place on a small hill, a sun-trap, facing the city from a short distance.

On the inside it's very modern looking, Quartz white walls, red carpet in the hall, stairs at the end of the hall, to the left the living room, to the right the kitchen, in the living room is where they go and place their things, "Later on I'll show you around the city, for now though, I'll show you your rooms" Toby leads them upstairs, having a five bedroom house does indeed come in handy, upstairs are three rooms, Toby's room, his gaming room and a spare room for visitors, the attic was converted into a spare bedroom, and the basement another. the third room upstairs has two seperate beds opposite each other one on each side of the room "You two can stay in this room, unless you want a seperate room each? I have two more spare" Toby asks Lolo, "It's fine, I'd like a bit of company", she looks around the room, it has a bathroom built into the room which would be fine for getting changed in so that they have some privacy.

Lolo and Klonoa unpack their things and after follow Toby downstairs, he's playing a first person shooter with one of his friends, Klonoa and Lolo decide not to disturb him as he plays. Instead they go up to their room and Klonoa sets up the SNES he had brought with him and starts playing. Two hours pass and Toby goes up to them "Wanna come into the city with me?" they nod and follow him outside, they walk to the shopping district and have a look around, they go into a big shopping center, upon entering it hoards of people are sprinting out their way screaming "What the hell is going on?!" Toby shouts, they croud shout back "THERE'S A MONSTER!" upon hearing this Toby runs through the crowd and onto the stairs half way to see above all the people, Klonoa and Lolo get lost in the crowd, Klonoa takes out his ring and Lolo enters it, he runs up to Toby seeing him on the stairs and stands beside him "Leave him to me" Toby says as he jumps off the stairs running towards the monster with his keyblade in hand, Klonoa jumps off after him and Toby gets whacked from the monster almost knocking him out, he lays down for a moment unable to move, Klonoa grabs a nearby Moo and throws it at the monster stunning it for a moment, Toby finds this to be the perfect time to strike and does so hopping to his feet and slicing through it, the monster falls to the ground and goes back to darkness. Klonoa and Toby begin to walk towards the exit and Lolo hops out of the ring "Nice work!" She says to them, Klonoa looks at her "You did more than I did" he laughs and she smiles at him "haha"

Hoards of people, camera crew, news reporters, etc, stand outside the shopping center, as they walk out cameras are pointed at them and zoomed in "What the..?" Toby mutters as news crouds run up to the three "What happened in there? What did you three do? What was the monster like? Could we get an interview?" all these questions from five news stations all around them...

==End of Chapter 1==


End file.
